1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lead frame and a semiconductor package including the lead frame.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, since an electrical signal can not be transmitted or received by receiving electricity from the outside using only a semiconductor chip, there is a need for a technique in which a semiconductor chip is packaged in order to easily transfer various electrical signals of the semiconductor chip to the outside.
FIG. 1 is a cross-sectional view of a conventional semiconductor package 10.
Referring to FIG. 1, the conventional semiconductor package 10 includes a lead frame 11 including a die pad 11a and a lead 11b, a semiconductor chip 12 that is installed on the die pad 11a, a conductive wire 13 electrically connecting an input/output unit 12a of the semiconductor chip 12 to the lead 11b, and a mold resin 14 surrounding/encapsulating a part of the semiconductor chip 12 and the lead frame 11.
The conventional semiconductor package 10 is electrically connected to an external circuit board by the lead 11b that is exposed to the outside via a bottom surface of the semiconductor package 10.
The lead 11b includes a first lead portion 11b_1 and a second lead portion 11b_2. The lead 11b is individualized or separated into two lead portions, by cutting the lead 11b, using, for example, a sawing process after molding the lead 11b. 
Since the number of input/output units 12a of the semiconductor chip 12 is large, more individualized leads are needed. Thus, the lead 11b is separated by sawing. However, in the lead individualizing/separating method, shavings generated during sawing must be removed. Typically a washing operation is used to remove shavings, and as such, an inner part of the lead 11b (i.e., a part where the wires 13 are connected) is exposed to the outside by a groove 11c formed by sawing and such part can possibly corrode due to this outside exposure. In addition, when plating or coating is additionally performed on the groove 11c in order to prevent such corrosion, manufacturing costs are increased correspondingly thereto.